I am Lord Voldemort
by Black Luna1
Summary: „Wir sind zu mächtig für diese Welt, zusammen hätten wir sie auslöschen können, doch das Schicksal machte uns zu Gegnern.“ Was unterscheidet eigentlich Voldemort von Harry Potter? Die beiden stehen sich im finalen Endkampf gegenüber und Voldemor


**Titel:** I am Lord Voldemort                                                                           

**Autor:** Black Luna (Email: Black.Luna@web.de)

**Inhalt:** „Wir sind zu mächtig für diese Welt, zusammen hätten wir sie auslöschen können, doch das Schicksal machte uns zu Gegnern." Was unterscheidet eigentlich Voldemort von Harry Potter? Die beiden stehen sich im finalen Endkampf gegenüber und Voldemort versucht, ihrer beider Schicksal zu erfassen

**Disclaimer:** Gehört alles Rowling

*******************************************************************************  
   
Schwarze Wolken ziehen am dunklen Himmel, die Nacht bricht langsam herein, hier auf dem Friedhof, wo deine Eltern starben. Du stehst mir gegenüber, blutend aus unzähligen Wunden, der Schnee zu deinen Füßen färbt sich langsam rot, du bist erschöpft, dein Schweiß mischt sich mit deinem Blut. Ich habe dir arg zugesetzt. Aber jetzt höre ich auf zu spielen. Nun ist der Moment gekommen. Heute Nacht wird die Entscheidung fallen, unser beider Schicksal wird sich erfüllen. 

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich in dir eines Tages einen Gegner sehen würde. Du bist ein fertig ausgebildeter Zauberer, fast schon erwachsen. Soweit hätte es niemals kommen sollen. Du solltest bereits seit sechzehn Jahren tot sein.

Kaum war mir die Prophezeiung, oder vielmehr ein Teil der Prophezeiung, wie ich heute weiß, bekannt, habe ich mich auf die Suche nach dem Kind, das eine Gefahr für mich darstellen sollte, gemacht. Der Kreis wurde enger, ich musste zischen zwei Jungen wählen. Du oder der Sohn der Longbottoms, einer von euch musste es sein. Beide Ende Juli geboren, euer beider Eltern sind mir dreimal entkommen, alles mächtige Hexen und Zauber, doch lange nicht so mächtig wie ich. Niemand konnte mir damals die Stirn bieten und nur Wenige haben diesen Versuch gewagt und ausnahmslos alle mussten für diese Anmaßung mit dem Tod bezahlen. Ebenso wie deine Eltern. 

Meine Wahl fiel schnell auf dich, obwohl du eine unwürdige Schlammblutmutter hattest. Aber zwischen dir und mir bestand schon immer eine Verbindung, bereits bevor ich dich kennzeichnete. Den reinblütigen Sohn der Longbottoms wählte ich nicht; du warst es, ein Halbblut wie ich.

Hinzu kam, dass einer der engsten Freunde deines Vaters auf meine Seite übergetreten ist. Ich hätte keinen Gedanken an einen so unbegabten Zauberer wie Wurmschwanz verschwendet, wenn ich nicht genau gewusst hätte, dass er mit Potter in Verbindung stand. So nahm ich die feige Kreatur in meine Reihen auf und er spielte mir deine Eltern durch seinen Verrat in die Hände. Es war Schicksal.

Ich grinse ihn höhnisch an. „Deine Eltern konnten mir nicht lange Widerstand leisten. Dein Vater starb schnell und mit deiner wertlosen Mutter wollte ich mich gar nicht erst lange aufhalten, ich fürchtete, Dumbledore könnte rechtzeitig von meinem Überfall erfahren und dich in letzter Sekunde retten, das konnte ich nicht riskieren. Aber deine Mutter war dumm. Früher oder später wäre sie eh gestorben aber nun stand sie mir im Weg. Ich beseitigte sie, genauso, wie ich es mit dir vorhatte. Doch dein Vater war gestorben, um dich und deine Mutter zu schützen und auch sie selbst starb aus Liebe zu dir. Ihr Tod hat ein Siegel auf dir hinterlassen. Es sind schon viele von mir ermordet worden, obwohl andere sich aus Narrheit für sie geopfert haben, doch du warst etwas Besonderes. Du hattest Macht in dir, ich habe es gespürt, doch niemals hätte ich vermutet, dass deine Kraft, zusammen mit der Liebe deiner Eltern mich aufhalten könnte."

„Liebe ist etwas, das du nie verstehen wirst! Du hast damals verloren und du wirst auch heute verlieren!" Er wankt, stürzt beinahe. Ich könnte ihn jetzt töten, aber ich will sein Grauen noch weiter genießen, es in mich einsaugen und nie mehr vergessen.

„So zerbrach meine Macht in dieser Nacht. Sie sank zusammen, ebenso wie die Herrschaft, die ich mir in langen Jahren aufgebaut habe. Meine Anhänger verließen mich und die Auroren suchten nach mir. Ich floh weit weg, in die Wälder Albaniens, bis ich durch Quirrel die Möglichkeit bekam, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren."

„Aber Dumbledore hat alles verhindert, der Stein der Weisen wurde zerstört." Er keucht.

Unbeirrt fahre ich fort. „Ich glaube der muggelliebende Narr Dumbledore wusste, dass ich da war aber er verhinderte unsere Begegnung nicht. Ich sah dich im Verbotenen Wald und hätte dich schon da getötet, wenn dieser Zentaur es nicht verhindert hätte. 

Vor dem Spiegel standen wir uns dann zum ersten Mal seit zehn Jahren von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber. Du hast es wieder geschafft mich zu besiegen, wieder musste ich flüchten und mein Hass auf dich wuchs. Ich lebte nicht, aber ich war auch nicht tot, beseelt von dem Wunsch dich endgültig zu vernichten und wieder zu meiner alten Stärke zurück zu finden. Elende Jahre wartete ich, bis endlich Wurmschwanz auftauchte. Ich hätte nie erwartet, dass ausgerechnet er mir bei meiner erneuten Machtübernahme den Weg ebnen würde, doch so war es. Natürlich handelte er aus purer Feigheit. Er hatte nur noch mich, der ihn vor dem Zorn seiner alten Freunde, dem Ministerium und den wütenden Todessern retten konnte. Er und meine Schlange Nagini versorgten mich und Wurmschwanz brachte mir Bertha Jorkins, die nützliche Informationen für mich hatte.

So verließ ich abermals die Wälder und kehrte in das Haus zurück, in dem ich meinen Vater und seine Eltern tötete. Meinen auf ewig verfluchten Muggelvater! Doch ich habe sehr angenehme Erinnerungen an das alte Haus.

Hier beging ich meinen ersten richtigen Mord. Das Schlammblut, welches damals, während meiner Schulzeit, von dem Basilisken getötet wurde, zählt nicht. Denn ich habe sie nicht mit eigenen Händen ermordet, sah nicht das Leben aus ihr weichen und spürte nicht die Kälte des Todes. Ganz anders war es bei der Familie Riddle.

Seine Eltern, meine Großeltern tötete ich rasch, aber er musste leiden. Stunde um Stunde hab ich ihn gefoltert, bis schließlich auch aus ihm das Leben gewichen ist. Er hat den Tod verdient."

Ekel verzerrt sein Gesicht. „Du bist das furchtbarste Wesen, welches mir je begegnet ist. Selbst Dämonen sind ihre Familien heilig. Du aber liebst das Morden, selbst deinen eigenen Vater…"

Er hat Recht, ich liebe das Morden. Je öfter ich tötete, desto mehr faszinierte mich das Sterben und desto mehr fürchtete ich meinen eigenen Tod. Ja, es ist wahr, es gibt etwas, vor dem auch ich mich fürchte, aber ich unternahm früh die Schritte in die Unsterblichkeit und bin weiter gekommen, als je ein anderer Mensch.  

Ich riss mich aus meinen Gedanken los, denn Potter war der Letzte, dem ich davon erzählen wollte, so sprach ich weiter über meinen verhassten Vater. „Nur seinetwegen musste ich unter wertlosen Muggeln in einem Heim groß werden, musste die Schande ertragen, ein Halbblut zu sein!

Meine Mutter stammte in direkter Linie vom mächtigen Salazar Slytherin selbst ab und so floss auch in meinen Adern reines Zaubererblut. Sie starb bei meiner Geburt, so dass ich sie nie fragen konnte, weshalb jemand von ihrer Art sich mit einem Muggel einlassen konnte. Ich hasse sie fast ebenso wie ich meinen Vater hasse. Zu schade, dass ich nie die Gelegenheit bekommen hatte, sie ebenfalls zu töten."

Potters Augen weiten sich ungläubig. Für ihn, der sich nichts sehnlicher wünscht, als seine Eltern wieder zu treffen, müssen meine Worte besonders grausam klingen. Gut.

Ich wusste schon immer, dass ich anders war, besser als alle anderen Menschen. Auch die Muggel spürten es. Sie mieden mich, fanden mich seltsam, fürchteten mich. Ich war immer ein Außenseiter, aber das habe ich in Kauf genommen. Macht und Stärke distanzieren von anderen Menschen.

„Ich wuchs auf, immer in dem Bestreben eines Tages zu beweisen, wie unbedeutend und hilflos diejenigen, welche mich verachteten und ausstießen, gegen mich sind. 

Mit dem Brief aus Hogwarts bekam ich die Gelegenheit dazu.

Ich fand heraus, von wem meine Mutter wirklich abstammte und damit wusste ich den Grund, warum mein Vater sie verlassen hatte, noch bevor ich überhaupt auf die Welt gekommen war. Sie liebte ihn trotz allem noch und gab mir seinen Namen. Vielleicht tat sie es aber auch nur, weil sie mich hasste. Ich schwor mir Rache an dem Mann, der mich zu einem Leben bei den Muggeln verdammt hatte; ich würde mir einen neuen Namen suchen und ich würde so mächtig werden, dass niemand es mehr wagen würde, diesen Namen auszusprechen. 

In Hogwarts erhoffte ich Gesellschaft von Menschen meiner Art, doch schon bald erkannte ich, dass es so etwas nie geben würde. Selbst unter den Zauberern war ich ein Außenseiter, getrennt durch meine eigene Kraft."

„Getrennt durch deine Bösartigkeit!", fuhr er heftig dazwischen. 

Ich schätze es nicht, unterbrochen zu werden. 

„Crucio!"

Er schreit, liegt am Boden, wälzt sich hin und her, aber es gibt kein Entkommen. Ich nehme den Fluch von ihm, denn schließlich soll er ja noch alles mitbekommen und nicht etwa in Ohnmacht oder Wahnsinn fallen. 

Eisern, ohne auf seine halberstickten Schmerzenslaute zu achten, rede ich weiter.

„Ich erinnere mich noch gut an den Tag, an dem ich den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzte…

_Was haben wir denn da? Einen außergewöhnlich brillanten Kopf und jede Menge Magie, oh ja, da sehe ich Fähigkeiten und Ehrgeiz. Und, du meine Güte, kann das sein? Das Blut Slytherins selbst? Ja du musst es sein, ja… Hör zu Junge, du hast Talent, ohne Frage, aber da ist auch eine Dunkelheit in dir, wie ich sie noch nie bei einem so jungen Kind gesehen habe. Ich wünschte, ich könnte anders entscheiden, aber ich spüre seinen Befehl… Es gibt nur ein Haus für dich: **Slytherin**!_

Das Letzte hatte er laut gerufen. Ich wusste damals nicht, was ich mit diesen Worten anfangen sollte. Ich wusste zunächst ja nicht einmal, wer Slytherin wirklich war. Später habe ich auch verstanden, auf wessen Befehl der Hut reagiert haben muss. Der Hut ist verzaubert, jeder der vier Gründer hat ihm einen Teil seiner Gedanken übertragen, so dass er an ihrer statt wählen kann. Der große und einzig wahre Gründer Hogwarts, mein Vorfahre, muss gewollt haben, dass ich in dieses Haus kam."

Ich frage mich, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn es Potter ebenso ergangen wäre. Hätte er dann endlich seine dunkle Seite anerkannt und genutzt, anstatt gegen sie zu kämpfen? Wenn er den Lehren Slytherins gelauscht hätte und ihm klar geworden wäre, wie unrein Schlammblüter und Muggel sind, hätte er so werden können wie ich?

„Ich studierte, lernte und forschte. Die Dunklen Künste wurden meine Spezialität und durch mein Talent, Menschen für mich zu gewinnen und zu beeinflussen, sammelte ich bereits in der Schule Anhänger um mich. Ich wählte mir eine neue Anrede, die mir mehr gebührte, und sie nannten mich Lord Voldemort."

„Größenwahnsinnig. Wer lässt sich schon von seinen Freunden mit Lord anreden?", stöhnt er zwischen seinen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen. Von seiner Lippe tropft Blut. 

„Noch immer verachteten mich viele Slytherins, aufgrund meiner Herkunft und weil ich ein Halbblüter war. Mit dieser Schande werde ich für immer leben müssen, aber nur wenige meiner heutigen Anhänger wissen davon. Nur die, welche damals mit mir zur Schule gegangen sind, wie Lucius.

Man kann meine Anhänger in drei Kategorien unterteilen: Erstens die, die wirklich an mich glauben, mich wie einen Gott verehren und alles für mich opfern würden. Das sind Leute wie Bellatrix Lestrange, die nun leider auch schon tot ist. Das geschieht traurigerweise meistens mit den allzu fanatischen Gefährten; sie vergessen jegliche Gefahr und sterben freudig, solange sie sich nur einbilden, sie tun es in meinen Diensten. Du hast sie getötet Potter, wie hat dir dein erster Mord gefallen?" Neugierig schaue ich ihn an.

„Lestrange hat Sirius getötet und als ich ihr das nächste Mal begegnete, griff sie mich an, es war Notwehr." Sein Ton war trotzig aber ich fühlte, dass er seine Tat vor sich selbst rechtfertigen wollte. Ich ging nicht weiter auf sein Gewissen ein, es quälte ihn auch ohne meine Hilfe.

„Die zweite Klasse lebt meist länger. Zu ihr gehören Zauberer wie Lucius Malfoy. Sie sind besonnener, intelligenter und gerissener und stehen absolut hinter meinen Ansichten über die Reinblüter. Ich traue ihnen kein Stück über den Weg, denn sie bleiben nur bei mir, wenn sie sich davon etwas versprechen und sobald ich sie einmal wirklich benötigen würde, wie damals nach meiner Niederlage im Haus deiner Eltern, sind sie weg.

Die dritte Kategorie ist der Abschaum. Die Feiglinge, Dummköpfe und Mitläufer wie Pettigrew. Sie sind die Bauern in meinem Spiel und werden schnell geopfert, wenn es die Situation erfordert. Aber auch sie können recht nützlich sein."

„Ja, wenn jemand die tödliche Drecksarbeit erledigen muss."

Gut erkannt, Potter. Ich sehe, du beginnst das Spiel langsam zu begreifen.

„Je länger meine Schulzeit währte, um so mehr wuchs meine Macht und mein Gefolge. Ich fand die Kammer des Schreckens, wurde Schulsprecher und die Lehrer lagen mir zu Füßen, bis auf Dumbledore. Ich glaube, er ahnte immer schon, wer ich wirklich war und was aus mir werden sollte."

„Natürlich wusste er das! Er wusste es immer!"

„Heute weiß er gar nichts mehr, er ist tot. Treue ist eine wichtige Tugend, aber irgendwann kann einem die Treue das Leben kosten, so wie deinem Freund", zischte ich böse. Mein Gift erreichte sein Ziel. Er krümmt sich vor Schmerz zusammen, beinahe noch mehr als unter dem Cruciatus Fluch. Es gibt nichts, was mehr verletzen kann als Worte. Auf seinen Freund würde ich später noch zurückkommen. Erst mal wollte ich _meine_ Geschichte beenden.

„Im Laufe der Jahre geriet Tom Riddle in Vergessenheit. Der Junge war vor langer Zeit gestorben, aber Lord Voldemort würde niemals sterben. Ich experimentierte mit Zauberformeln und Tränken und manche meiner Todesser, die sich einen Fehltritt erlaubt hatten, starben bei diesen Versuchen.

Ich war der Herrscher über die Zaubererwelt, doch du hast alles zunichte gemacht! Du bist mir sooft entkommen, wie sonst kein anderer. Als Baby, beim Stein der Weisen, in der Kammer des Schreckens – daran erinnere ich mich besonders ungern. Ich hätte sorgfältiger sein müssen und du hättest nie die Gelegenheit gehabt, mein Tagebuch zu zerstören, aber trotzdem war diese Begegnung nicht unnütz, denn schließlich habe ich so Virginia kennen gelernt."

Entsetzt schnappt er nach Luft. Ja, du weißt von wem ich spreche, aber du hast keine Ahnung, was wirklich aus ihr geworden ist. 

„Ein wirklich bezauberndes, reinblütiges Mädchen, findest du nicht? Ich habe ihre tiefe Zuneigung zu dir gespürt, ebenso wie heute ihren Hass, und habe mir beides zunutze gemacht. Ich übernahm die Kontrolle über sie, ließ sie schreckliche Dinge tun und mir alles über dich erzählen. Heute brauche ich dazu kein Tagebuch mehr. Die finstere Berührung von einst hat sie nie wieder los gelassen und nun ist sie zu mir zurück gekehrt."

„Nein, nein das ist nicht wahr." Tränen laufen über sein Gesicht. Du bist am Ende. Ungerührt fahre ich fort. „Sie ist mein Spion, mein Geschöpf, und du hast sie dazu gemacht, Ironie, nicht wahr? Und du weißt nicht einmal warum. Vielleicht sollte ich es dir erzählen…

Stärke macht einsam, es gibt niemanden, auf den man sich wirklich verlassen kann. Ich habe das erfahren und gelernt, dass ich meine Anhänger nicht brauche und mit der Isolation leben kann. Auch du musstest das erfahren. Deine Freunde waren immer in Gefahr, eben weil sie deine Freunde waren und als der rothaarige Junge starb, seine Treue bewies und sich zwischen meinen Fluch und dein Herz warf, haben sie dir das nie verziehen. Niemand hat dir offen die Schuld dafür gegeben, aber seine Mutter kann es nicht mehr aushalten, zusammen mit dir in einem Zimmer zu sein und das Mädchen mit den wirren Haaren sieht dir nicht mehr in die Augen und seine Schwester hasst dich. Hast du bemerkt, wie ihre Augen blitzen, wenn sie ein scheinbar normales Gespräch mit dir führt? Glaub mir, sie würde dich töten, wenn ich ihr nicht zuvorkommen würde. Ich weiß viel über dich, dein Leben und die Menschen in deiner näheren Umgebung. Meine Spione sind überall, ich bin über jeden deiner Schritte informiert. Sie ist nicht einer meiner fanatischen Anhänger, sie ist wie Lucius. Du solltest dich vor ihr in Acht nehmen, denn du hast ihren Zorn auf dich gezogen. Du hast sie und ihre Gefühle nie ernst genommen, sie nie beachtet und der Tod ihres Bruders hat das ohnehin schon schäumende Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht. Ihre Zuneigung und Freundschaft haben sich in Hass verwandelt, nur weil du blind warst."

Du hockst vor mir, auf deinen Knien, dein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, aber die Tränen tropfen zwischen deinen Fingern heraus und mischen sich auf der Erde mit Blut und Schnee.

Ja, wir sind uns in so vielen Dingen ähnlich und in so vielen nicht. Du hast es nie verstanden, die Gefühle und Gedanken anderer Menschen zu erkennen und für dich zu nutzen. Dies ist vielleicht mein wichtigstes Talent, es hilft mir Anhänger zu sammeln, Feinde zu erkennen und Misstrauen zu säen. 

„So rief ich Virginia zu mir und sie brachte mir dich. Weißt du eigentlich, dass sie dich in diese Falle gelockt hat? Sie war es, die zu dir rannte und behauptet hat, der Dunkle Lord hätte deine Schlammblut Freundin entführt, dabei war sie selbst es. Ich fand den Plan eigentlich ziemlich billig aber Virginia war sich so sicher, dass du darauf reinfallen würdest, darum habe ich sie gewähren lassen und sie hatte Recht. Sobald du meine Nachricht erhalten hattest, bist du hierher gekommen, in dein Verderben! Ich werde die kleine Ginny ausreichend dafür belohnen, dass sie mir so willig den Mörder ihres Bruders in die Hände gespielt hat."

Potter keuchte entsetzt auf. „Das ist nicht wahr! Du hast Ron umgebracht! Du warst es!"

Ich lächelte zynisch. „Aber ich hätte es nie tun müssen, wenn er dir nicht gefolgt und nicht dein Freund gewesen wäre. Er war zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort und das war deine Schuld. Sein Blut klebt an deinen Händen, nicht an meinen. Ebenso wie das Blut deiner Eltern. Sie alle hätten nicht sterben müssen, wären sie nicht bereit gewesen, für dich zu sterben. Jammerschade, denn sie konnten dir auch bloß ein paar Jahre schenken."

„Das ist nicht wahr! Das ist alles nicht wahr! Du bist der Mörder! Nicht ich! Ich wollte das alles nicht, ich wollte es nicht…" Er betrachtet seine Hände, an denen tatsächlich das Blut herunter läuft. Sein eigenes. 

Ah, ich kann praktisch sehen, wie du vor meinen Augen zerbrichst. Du bist wahrhaftig am Ende, Potter. Genau da, wo ich dich haben will. Bald schon werde ich wieder herrschen und mein Wort wird Gesetz sein. Du wirst nichts weiter sein, als eine zerstörte Hülle, das Abbild eines Menschen. Alle haben dich verlassen, ebenso wie dein Wille zum Kampf und Überleben. Ich werde leichtes Spiel mit dir haben.

„Mach dich bereit zu sterben. Gib auf und freu dich, denn bald siehst du deine geliebte Schlammblutmutter, deinen Vater, deinen Freund und die ganzen anderen Narren, die im Krieg gegen mich gefallen sind wieder, so wie deinen Paten, Bellatrix lieben Cousin."

Was ist das? Er war zu Boden gefallen und jetzt richtet er sich wieder auf. Er gibt nicht auf, er kämpft weiter. Warum tut er das? Er hat doch gar nichts mehr, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnt.

„Was soll das, Potter? Erkennst du nicht, wann du verloren hast? Dir ist nichts mehr geblieben, alle hassen dich, warum stirbst du nicht einfach?"

Er funkelt mich aus seinen grünen Augen an, durch die immer noch ein starker, ungebrochener Wille scheint. Woher kommt dieses seltsame Feuer darin?

„Mag sein, dass _mir_ nichts mehr geblieben ist, aber es gibt noch andere Menschen auf dieser Welt. Andere Hexen und Zauberer, die nicht unter dir leiden sollen, wie ich es getan habe. Für die werde ich weiter machen, auch für Ginny", fügt er leise hinzu.

Für Virginia? Aber sie hat ihn verraten, ihn betrogen, ebenso wie alle anderen Menschen. Alle haben ihn als Schutzschild benutzt, als ihren Helden gegen das Böse und wenn er fehlte, verabscheuten sie ihn. Ich verstehe dich nicht. Ist dieses Feuer in deinen Augen selbstlose Liebe?

„Ginny ich verzeihe dir", höre ich seine heisere Stimme.

Liebe ist etwas, was ich nie verstanden habe, was ich immer für Schwäche gehalten habe. Nie habe ich geliebt und nie habe ich Liebe erfahren. Beneide ich dich? Ja, um die Stärke, die dir diese Kraft verleiht aber mehr auch nicht, denn siehe, wohin sie dich geführt hat. Ich spüre es deutlich. Ich hebe meinen Zauberstab, er tut das Gleiche.

Wir sind zu mächtig für diese Welt, zusammen hätten wir sie auslöschen können, doch das Schicksal machte uns zu Gegnern.

Dies ist das Ende. Mach dich bereit für den letzten Kampf, Harry.

© Black Luna 30.01.04


End file.
